


The Game Is Afoot

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Where could Galileo have gone?





	The Game Is Afoot

Tony woke up that morning to find a suspicious absence of his favorite stuffie, Galileo. He looked all around his room, but couldn't find the dolphin. "JARVIS, the game is afoot! I have to find Galileo!"

"Who are you, Sherlock Holmes?" Steve asked, walking in the room. "Don't worry, Tony, Galileo just needed a wash. He's back now."

Tony took the stuffie gratefully and hugged him. "Thanks, Daddy."

"No problem, sweet pea. You ready for lunch? I was thinking we could have pizza?"

"Yeah, let's have pizza!" Tony cheered.

"Just be careful with Galileo! Don't want him messy!" Steve warned.


End file.
